With the rapid development of electronic technology, information processing for electronic products, such as mobile communication, servers and cloud storage, has been continuously developing towards the high-frequency signal transmission and high-speed digitizing. Low dielectric resin materials are thus the main developing direction for current high frequency and high transmission rate laminates, so as to satisfy the requirement of high speed information transmission. For copper clad laminates, materials must have a low dielectric constant (Dk), a low dissipation factor (Df), high reliability, high humidity resistance and high thermal resistance and high dimensional stability. Thus, the development of a high performance printed circuit board (PCB) is the direction that the industry is actively developing.
Compared with other resin materials, polypheylene ether resin (PPE resin or polyphenylene oxide resin (PPO resin)) has a relatively low dielectric constant and a low dissipation factor, and in turn has turned to an ideal material for current high frequency printed circuit boards.
However, the flame retardance and thermal resistance of current polyphenylene oxide (such as dihydroxyl polyphenylene oxide or bis(vinylbenzyl) polyphenylene oxide) are insufficient and the dielectric constant and dissipation factor need to reach required target values.
To overcome the above problems, in current technology, a flame retardant, such as a phosphorus-containing compound, is added to a resin composition containing polyphenylene oxide, so as to improve the flame retardance property of conventional polyphenylene oxide. However, the flame retardant not only deteriorates dielectric properties, but also reduces the thermal resistance of a polyphenylene oxide article. Thus, current polyphenylene oxide articles cannot have the required flame retardance, thermal resistance and dielectric properties.